conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hainan and Taiwan
:This country is a part of Altverse. }} )}}}} )}}}} )}}}} |common_name = Hainan and Taiwan |image_flag = Flag of the Republic of China.svg |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = Republic of China National Emblem.svg |alt_coat = |symbol_type = National arms |national_motto = |national_anthem = 《中華民國國歌》 " " (中華民國國旗歌) " " |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Locator map of Hainan and Taiwan.svg |alt_map = |map_caption = Territory controlled by the Republic of China: , , , , , , and |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = |largest_city = capital |official_languages = (de facto) |demonym = Hainanese |regional_languages = ·''' '''· ·''' '''· ·''' |ethnic_groups = 87% 8% 2% 3% Other |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Liu Dingzhi |leader_title2 = Vice President |leader_name2 = Yang Ju-Hsuan |legislature = Legislative Yuan |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = January 1, 1912 |established_event2 = Constitution |established_date2 = December 25, 1947 |established_event3 = to Taipei |established_date3 = December 7, 1949 |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |membership = |membership_type = |area = |area_km2 = 71,597 |area_sq_mi = 27,643 |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 36,311,542 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2017 |population_census = 35,715,778 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 498.844 |population_density_sq_mi = 192.604 |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $1.79 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2017 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $49,302 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $847.66 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2017 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 35.7 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2014 |HDI = 0.814 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = 2017 |currency = Hainan and Taiwan yuan |currency_code = HTY |time_zone = National Standard Time |utc_offset = +7 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = yyyy-mm-dd yyyy年m月d日 ( ; ) (CE−1911) |drives_on = right |cctld = .ht |iso3166code = HI |official_website = |calling_code = +1 |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} or |p= |w=Hai3-nan2 ho T'ai -wan |mi= |j=Hoi2-naam4 wo Toi -waan |y=Hói-nàahm wò Tòiwāan |l= }} |hain = Hái-nâm hô Tâi-uân |kanji=海南と台湾 |kyujitai= 海南と臺灣 |kana=かいなんたいわん |romaji=Kainan to Taiwan |altname=Republic of China |t2= |xej2= |s2= | mi2= |bpmf2=ㄓㄨㄥ ㄏㄨㄚˊ ㄇㄧㄣˊ ㄍㄨㄛˊ |w2=Chung¹-hua² Min²-kuo² |p2=Zhōnghuá Mínguó |tp2=Jhonghuá Mínguó |mps2=Jūng-huá Mín-guó |gr2=Jonghwa Min'gwo |psp=Chunghwa Minkuo |poj2=Tiong-hôa Bîn-kok |tl2=Tiong-hûa Bîn-kok |h2=Chûng-fà Mìn-koet |buc2=Dṳ̆ng-huà Mìng-guók | xej2=ﺟْﻮ ﺧُﻮَ مٍ ﻗُﻮَع |j2=Zung1-waa4 man4-gwok3|y2=Jūng-wàah màhn-gwok |gan2=tung1 fa4 min4 koet7 |wuu2=tson平 gho平 min平 koh入 }} '''Hainan and Taiwan, officially the Republic of China (ROC), is a partially recognized state and disputed territory in . is the capital and largest city. Its neighbors include the (PRC) to the northwest, to the northeast, Hani to the southeast, and North Vietnam to the southwest. It is composed of two main islands: Hainan and Taiwan (which are both roughly 11 and 110 miles off the coast of mainland China respectively), along with a few minor islands and islets distributed throughout the and . It is the most populous state and largest economy that is not a member of the League of Nations. As of 2018, Hainan and Taiwan is recognized by only 19 out of 204 LN member states, as well as the and the Order of Córdoba. The island of Taiwan, formerly known as Formosa, was originally inhabited by before the arrival of the and ish powers during the 17th century. European control over the island was brief, and the Dutch were expelled by and his self-proclaimed . In 1683, Taiwan was formally annexed by and was administered as a part of the province. Following the , the Qing ceded the island to in 1895. After the Japanese surrendered at the end of , the Republic of China, as the successor state of the Qing Empire, gained control of Taiwan. The island of Hainan has historically been connected to China longer than Taiwan, with the island initially falling under Chinese control during the in 110 BC. Migration of Han Chinese into Hainan led to the intermingling between the migrants and the native who are today concentrated in southern and central Hainan. Due to its relative isolation from mainland China, Hainan was viewed as a periphery area at the edge of China's territorial extent throughout Chinese history. The Republic of China, under the , once controlled all of mainland China, in addition to Hainan and Taiwan, but following the resumption of the and the subsequent victory of the , the Nationalist government fled to Taiwan in 1949. Since then, the Republic of China has continued to maintain itself as the legitimate government of China, despite losing its recognition and seat in the League of Nations to PRC since 1971. Hainan and Taiwan is an , is one of the , and is the fifth largest economy in East and Southeast Asia, with a GDP based on of $1.79 trillion. Its main exports are electronics, ships, petrochemicals, textiles, metals, and plastic. It ranks highly in public education, science and technology, healthcare, economic freedom, ease-of-doing business, human development, freedom of press, and freedom of information. It features a with a that is divided into five branches: the Executive Yuan, the Legislative Yuan, the Judicial Yuan, Examination Yuan, and Control Yuan. The political status of Hainan and Taiwan is complex. Despite no longer controlling mainland China and no longer being recognized by the majority of LN member states, the ROC has consistently claimed that it is the sole legitimate government of China. Conversely, the PRC has asserted that Hainan and Taiwan is part of its jurisdiction and territory, despite never seizing control over either islands. Both the PRC and the ROC agree on the , which maintains that there is only one China on both sides of the , although the consensus on which China it refers to is intentionally left ambiguous, as both governments lay claim to it. The PRC refuses diplomatic relations with any country that recognizes the ROC, and consequently, only 19 LN member states maintain official relations with Hainan and Taiwan. Nonetheless, various countries include the PRC itself maintains unofficial relations with Hainan and Taiwan through representative offices which function as de facto embassies and consulates. At the international level, the ROC is often represented as "Chinese Taipei" to avoid complications with the One-China policy, as the PRC refuses to allow membership or state status to Hainan and Taiwan in any organizations the PRC is a member of. A major political issue in Hainan and Taiwan is debate between eventual or . The PRC has threatened to use military force and invade Hainan and Taiwan in response to any formal declaration of independence by Hainan and Taiwan or if PRC leaders deem that means for peaceful unification are no longer possible. Etymology History Prehistory Imperial Era Early Republic of China rule Later Republic of China rule Geography Climate Political and legal status Relations with the PRC Foreign relations Participation in international organizations Demographics Ethnic groups Languages Religion Government and politics Political issues Military Administrative divisions Economy Transportation Science and technology Health Culture Sports Symbols See also *Altverse Category:Hainan and Taiwan Category:Altverse